Desert Rose
by Nefertari-sama
Summary: What if a young demoness is found and joins the Inu gang? What secrets does she have locked away in her? Is she really who she says she is? Why has Sesshoumaru taken a sudden interest in her? SESSXOC
1. The Discovery

Tari-sama - Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic that I have ever written ^_^! So please no flames! Or else I will do the unbearable puppy dog eyes. Some if the characters will be OCC and I have only seen the episodes of Inuyasha up to episode 52! So please forgive if I misspell anything or get any info wrong.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody of Inuyasha (copyright of Rumiko Takahashi) except my characters (Tari, Malakai, etc)! So please...DON'T SUE ME! ^.^ Ja- ne!  
  
"" means talk, '' means thought, means scene change  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a bright, warm day in peaceful Sengoku Jidai, but sadly that peace was interrupted. "SIIITTTTTT!" was yelled by a young girl with long black hair and grey-blue eyes wearing a uniform that looked like it was from modern times. She was standing over a young man with long silver hair with dog-ears on his head wearing a red fire rat kimono. "Inuyasha! Why can't you understand that I need to go home to get some more stuff that we need for our search of the Shikon jewel," the girl yelled exasperatedly? The young man, now known as Inuyasha, lifted his face out of the dirt to look up at her, "Well, Kagome, if you didn't go back and forth between your stupid time period and this, then maybe we would find the damn jewel shards faster!"  
As Kagome and Inuyasha fought, the monk, Miroku, a demon slayer, Sango, and a little fox, Shippo was just boredly watching them argue. "Don't they ever get tired of arguing," asked Sango? "It doesn't look like it," said Miroku who patted Sango's behind lightly. With an 'erk!' Sango dropped her boomerang on top of his head knocking him out cold. "I guess poor old Miroku can't keep his hands to himself, can he Sango," Shippo asked as he looked down at the unconscious monk.  
Another 'SIT' was heard as Kagome came up to Sango smiling sweetly like nothing had happened. "Sango, may I borrow Kirara for a while," Kagome in nice voice. Sango just blinked and nodded as her little pet cat demon turned into a bigger form. Kagome got on with her big, yellow bag and waved back to her friends before she and Kirara flew off into the sky heading towards the Bone Eater's Well.  
  
AT THE WELL  
Kagome and Kirara landed right under the God tree where the well was located near. Kagome walked towards the well with Kirara following. Kagome moved beside a branch and gasped at what she saw.  
  
Tari- sama: What is it that Kagome just gasped at, or is it a who? I don't know. I do know is that I just love cliffhangers! I'll be sure to put up the next chappy as soon as I can. Ja! 


	2. Who or What Is She?

Tari- sama: Hey, I'm back with a new chappy! I'm so excited to find out what is going to happen in this chappy! Guess we'll just have to find out.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody of Inuyasha (copyright of Rumiko Takahashi) except my characters (Tari, Malakai, etc.)! So please...DON'T SUE ME! ^.^ Ja- ne!  
  
"" means talk, '' means thought, means scene change  
  
Kagome moved aside a branch and gasped at what she saw. There was a person in a golden velvet cloak lying on the grass in front of the well. The person's face and body was covered up in it, but there was blood surrounding them. Kagome quickly ran towards the person to see if they were all right. She saw a hand jutting out of the cloak that had gold bracelets and a couple of rings on the fingers with what looked like sharp, manicured nails.  
  
'It must be a woman,' thought Kagome as she held the wrist and checked the woman's pulse. It was a strong pulse and Kagome sighed in relief that the woman was still alive. Kirara trotted over there and help Kagome put the mysterious woman on the back of Kirara. "Kirara, let's head back to Inuyasha and the others. Maybe they can help her a little," and with that they both headed back into the direction of the rest if the Inu gang.  
  
BACK TO INU AND THE GANG  
  
Inuyasha was up in a tree mumbling about 'stupid wenches' and such. "You should have just let her go, Inuyasha. You knew she was going to end up 'sitting' you," spoke Miroku looking up at Inuyasha. "Shut up, monk" Inuyasha retorted and went back to mumbling to himself. Shippo looked up at the sky and saw that Kagome and Kirara was coming back.  
  
"Kagome's back," Shippo yelled as he hopped up and down on a small rock. "Feh. It's about time that wench came back," Inuyasha said as Sango, Miroku and Shippo just shook their heads. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms when they landed, "Kagome! I missed you so much! Why are you back so so--," Shippo paused as he saw the cloaked figure hanging limply on Kirara's back Shippo looked up to Kagome, "Who is that," he asked curiously.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down and walked over to the body along with Sango and Miroku. He sniffed and growled a little. "I don't know who she is. I just found her wounded and unconscious. To tell you the truth, I don't even know what she looks like," Kagome said as she looked at the figure. Inuyasha growled again and walked away a little holding the hilt of Tetsuiaga (SP?). "What's wrong, Inuyasha," Sango asked as Inuyasha scowled. He looked to the body, "It is a woman, but she is also a demon. A full blooded demon, at that."  
  
"So you're saying she potentially dangerous," questioned Miroku. Kagome just shook her head, "Demon or not. We are going to help her," and with that, Kagome and Miroku helped the 'demon' lay against the tree with her body and face still covered in the cloak. Shippo looked at the material of the 'demon's' cloak, "The fabric looks like it cost a lot of money," he felt it, "and it feels like only an upper demon would wear it," spoke Shippo. Kagome nodded and removed the cloak to check the 'demon's' wounds. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were appalled at what they saw.  
  
Tari-sama: What does this demon look like? Who is she? Will the Inu gang ever find out? Why am I asking you all these questions? Tell me what you think so far! Read and Review please! If I get about five reviews, I'll put up two more chapters! Ja! 


	3. The Introduction

Tari- Sama: Thanx for all the reviews that you wonderful people all gave me! Here is one of the new chapters I promised! At the end please read and review. By the way, thanx SkyBlueSunShine for the little tips ^_^! Ja- ne!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from Inuyasha except my characters (Tari, Malakai, etc.)  
  
"" means talk, '' means thought, and means scene change  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were appalled at what they saw. There was a woman with long black hair that reached the bottom of her breasts with blood red streaks in it. Her face was clear, smooth, and without a flaw with gold lining her closed eyes. Her ears were pointed with three ear piercing in each and a small piercing on the left side of her nose. She had full, deep crimson lips that fit perfectly for her youth.  
  
She was wearing a dark, crimson two-piece strapless dress. The skirt reached her ankles, if she stood, with a slit in the dress that went up to mid-thigh. Her belly button was pierced and was not too thin, yet not too big with dark, bronzed skin. She looked like she was carved to perfection.  
  
"She's...she's...." Kagome couldn't place the description of this woman's looks. Miroku looked at the woman up and down, "Hmmm. She's looks absolutely qualified to bear my child," Miroku spoke. Inuyasha hit him on the head, "Monk, we're going to help her. Not help you by getting her to bear your stinkin' child!"  
  
"Inuyasha's right, Miroku. Anyway, we don't know who she is," Sango said while standing over a semi- conscious Miroku. "I think the only thing he thinks about is girls," Shippo said while sitting on Kagome's shoulder as Kagome nodded her head. She took a look at the woman closely. "It looks like whatever wound she had, it's gone," Kagome said.  
  
Kagome caught a glimpse of gold around the woman's neck and pulled it up. It was a gold medallion with the head of a cat. The cat's eyes were made of a bronze-colored mineral that looked familiar. Inuyasha glanced at it over Kagome's shoulder. "So, she's a cat demon. Feh, it figures. No wonder I didn't like the scent," he said turning his head.  
  
'To tell the truth, she smells wonderful, but I can't tell them that. She doesn't look too bad either', thought Inuyasha. He was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard the woman moan lightly, and move a little. "She's waking up," Shippo said as they all crowded around her. The woman slowly opened her eyes to show that they were slitted and colored deep emerald and flecks of violet.  
  
She looked around, as her sight became a bit clearer. She met eyes with the group around her and cleared her throat. "Um...hello? Where am I," she asked in a deep feminine voice that sounded like an angel's. "Well, miss, you're in Japan. My name is Kagome, this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and dog- boy over there is Inuyasha. What's your name," Kagome introduced as she pointed to each member.  
  
The woman glared at Inuyasha slightly in disgust, and turned back to Kagome. "My name is Nefertari, but you may call me Tari, or Ari. Either one, I don't care," Nefertari said casually. She stood up, and was almost as tall as Inuyasha. "Excuse me, Ari. I don't mean to bother you by asking, but you're not from here are you," Sango asked.  
  
Nefertari looked at her and smiled slightly, "I'm from a country called Egypt. Personally, I'm glad I'm not there. It's absolutely hot during the day and at night," she said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to a hot spring that I sensed near here." She walked off with a burlap bag that revealed itself in her arms magically.  
  
Tari-Sama: Well looks like Ari- chan has an attitude problem. What's with the glare to our lovable dog boy? We'll find out soon enough! Read and Review! Ja! ~_^ 


	4. If Only He Knew

Tari-Sama: Okay, here is your second chapter that you all wanted and were waiting for. Hopefully, this chappy is good. I am now open to any suggestions you all have to give me as a sign of your appreciation. Please read and review! Ja ~_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from Inuyasha except my characters (Tari, Malakai, etc.)  
  
"" means talk, '' means thought, and means scene change  
  
AT THE HOT SPRING  
  
Nefertari looked around at the hot spring. She sighed deeply as she dropped the bag and opened it. She took out three glass containers with three different colored liquids. Nefertari opened them and poured a couple drops each and got in herself, after taking off her clothing. She closed her eyes and relaxed as the smell of jasmine, vanilla, lavender filled the air. (A/N: If you ever lit those types of candles together, you would REALLY relax yourself.)  
  
WITH INU AND THE GANG  
  
Inuyasha was up in a tree watching over the group and listening to their conversation about Nefertari. "To me, she doesn't seem like the 'positive' type if demon. I was surprised that she treated us like we were normal beings that she sees everyday," spoke Sango as she polished her boomerang. Kagome nodded, "She seemed nice, but she did kind of had a cocky attitude."  
  
"Ya' damn right she did. I didn't like the look she gave me when she glared at me. It was as if I was the scum of the Earth," responded Inuyasha. "Well, Inuyasha, you are a DOG and she is a CAT. Cats and dogs don't go together," said Shippo looking up at him. Miroku nodded in agreement, "It's all a too common thing."  
  
"And may I ask what is an 'All to common thing'," Nefertari asked from behind him. She was dressed in a dark azure dress similar to the one she was wearing earlier with her hair in a low ponytail and her bag thrown on her shoulder. The group looked at her. "We were wondering if you have any place to stay," asked Kagome. Nefertari shrugged, "Yeah. It's a summer home I have here in Japan. It's located in the Western lands, so it will take about a day or two to get there," she said as she sat down near the fire Miroku made during the girls' conversation.  
  
"How about you join us," Sango suggested. Nefertari thought about that for a moment and finally agreed to, "All right. I'll do it, and for dog-boy up there, I'll be off your hands when we get there and it'll give you a place to rest until you're ready to leave."  
  
Inuyasha thought about what Nefertari said. 'She is staying within Sesshoumaru's domain? She must be fucking crazy! Unless...she is of higher standards than what I thought,' Inuyasha looked down at them. The only one awake now was Nefertari, but she was in deep meditation. He landed right in front of her.  
  
"What exactly are you? I thought you were just from a noble family, but I think it's something else," he growled. She just calmly opened her eyes and looked up at his standing form. Nefertari smirked, "That's for me to know...and for you to never find out until it's the right time, pup," she responded. Inuyasha just did his usual 'Feh.' remark and jumped back into the tree. Nefertari closed her eyes in deep thought and meditation. 'If only he knew...' she thought before she took out a blanket and laying on it to sleep.  
  
Tari-Sama: What is Nefertari really? What did she mean by thinking 'If only you knew'? Will I ever get a life? ........... None of you answer that question.  
  
Please review my story and if you're nice enough I'll review yours, if you have any ^_^! Ja! 


	5. Nefertari Is Attracted To WHO?

Tari-Sama: Okay, I am going to add an extra chappy! I just felt generous to my reviewers, so here it is since I have nothing else to say about anything.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Inuyasha characters except for my own (Tari, Malakai, etc.)  
  
'' means thinking, "" means talking, this means scene changing.  
  
The sun was just rising when Inuyasha sensed Nefertari awaking from slumber. Nefertari yawned softly as she looked around the group. 'She's kinda cute with her little yawn and such. Wait...WHAT AM I THINKING,' thought Inuyasha as he was looking down at her. She looked up at him as their eyes met.  
  
She just gave a 'humph' and went through her bag. Inuyasha just growled slightly at her. Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara woke up about thirty minutes later ready to head to the Western lands. They were on their way in no time. The journey was silent with Nefertari and Inuyasha glaring at each other every once in a while. It was almost sundown when they made it to the Western border. Nefertari looked to Inuyasha, "May I ask you something, pup?"  
  
Inuyasha just glanced at her. Taking it as an 'a-okay', "Why are you so reluctant to come here," she asked suspiciously. Inuyasha muttered 'Just wait and see' as they kept walking. He and Nefertari stopped all of a sudden. "What is it guys," Shippo asked as Nefertari and Inuyasha stiffened.  
  
Inuyasha growled lowly (A/n: I love to make him growl!) "It's Sesshoumaru," he said as he unsheathed Tetsuiaga. All of a sudden a white blur flew by, and caught Inuyasha off guard. Sesshoumaru stood in front of him with his cold, unemotional face, "So, Inuyasha. You dare to cross into my lands, and with father's sword I may ask," He asked in a deep voice that could make a young girl swoon.  
  
'Who does this guy think he is? Nobody pushes around a half-demon without a good reason,' thought Nefertari clutching a hidden dagger behind her, ready for anything to happen. Sesshoumaru walked over to Inuyasha who was finally getting up. Sesshoumaru was about to use his poison claws when he saw Nefertari. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. 'And she's a full demon too,' he thought as he smirked at her.  
  
Nefertari saw his smirk and scowled. "What are you looking at," she sneered at him as he completely forgotten his target of battle. Sesshoumaru's had turned back to its original color. "Well, if it isn't a full blooded demoness," he said as he slowly walked over to Nefertari. "Yeah, you got a problem with that you overgrown mutt," she retorted as she backed up a little.  
  
Inuyasha took his chance to attack, and leaped to where his brother and Nefertari were. Sesshoumaru just caught Inuyasha's neck and threw him into a tree. "Inuyasha," yelled Kagome as she and the others ran over to him. Sesshoumaru turned back to the lovely creature, as he thought of, "Why are you dallying with my pathetic half-brother and his filthy human friends." Nefertari just glared at him, refusing to answer his question.  
  
Sesshoumaru took in the silence of the feisty, young woman before him, "What is your name," he asked backing her up into the nearest tree. Nefertari felt the bark of the tree against her back, "My name is Nefertari and why I'm with your 'half-brother' is none of your business. Sesshoumaru leaned in till he got near her ear, "I trust we will meet again. Real soon," he said and disappeared as fast as he came. Nefertari had to take a moment to breathe.  
  
'Wait, she thought, Why do I feel like I wanted him to get near me? He's just some stubborn, sadistic, and sexy demon that I just met. Hold up! Did I just say sexy?.' Nefertari was shaken out of her thoughts when Kagome called out for her.  
  
Tari-Sama: Wow. O_O that was...unexpected. Why is Nefertari attracted to Sesshoumaru? And vice-versa for Sesshoumaru? Am I really that crazy and sadistic? Of course I am ^_^! Please read and review. If I have at least three reviews, I'll give you two or maybe three new chapters. Ja! 


	6. One Secret Down, More To Go

Tari- Sama: I'm just going to be nice and not say "Give me ...reviews" or any of that b/c I said so. Also my friend Kitty-San is going to help me on this, right Kitty?  
  
Kitty-San: You got it Tari ^_~! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA—  
  
Tari-Sama: OKAY! WE GOT IT KITTY! ~_~  
  
Kitty-San: Sorry! I had sugar this morning! ^_________^ Yummy!  
  
Tari-Sama: O_O... help me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody of Inuyasha (copyright of Rumiko Takahashi) except my characters (Tari, Malakai, etc.)! So please...DON'T SUE ME! ^.^ Ja- ne!  
  
"" means talk, '' means thought, ** ** means scene change or action  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~/~/  
  
Nefertari was shaken out of her thoughts when Kagome called out for her. She ran to where Inuyasha was just getting up. "Are you okay, pup," she asked as Nefertari held out her hand to help him. Inuyasha took her hand to get up. "Yeah, I'm okay. Are you," he asked while dusting himself off. 'If you call being what looked like seduced,' Nefertari thought, but told him that she was fine and that he didn't harm her.  
  
"Anyway, my summer home if just a few miles ahead. We'll be there by the time it gets dark, so the possibility of seeing that overgrown mutt is about, well to us, seven to none," Nefertari said. 'But... why do I feel like I want to see him again,' she thought at the same time. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsuiaga and the group headed back on the way to Nefertari's home. It was pure silence, with the occasional sounds of the forest around them.  
  
After an hour or so, they made it to a clearing that held an Iron Gate. Nefertari smiled. "Beyond those gates is my home. I must warn you. It isn't much, but it's what I call a 'home away from home'," she said as she went up to a one of the cat statues on either side of the gate.  
  
Nefertari tapped the small jewel on its forehead five times. Inuyasha and the gang watched in awe as the cat's eyes glowed a ruby red color. "What's going on, Ari," asked Kagome who stepped out from behind Inuyasha. "Oh that? It's just unlocking the gate. It takes a moment or two," Nefertari said as if it were simple enough that a small child could do it.  
  
Loud clicks were heard unlocking within the bars. Slowly, the gate opened enough to allow them in. "Follow me," she said, and she walked through the gate. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara filed in through the opening like asked to. After they walked through, the gate closed with a loud *CLANG*.  
  
All of them, but Nefertari, jumped at the sound. Nefertari just glanced over her shoulder. "You know," she said, "I really need to get that fixed." They just looked at her like she was insane, but kept following her. The reached the end of the clearing when Nefertari stopped.  
  
"We're here," she said and she pulled back the brush. The Inu gang gasped. (A/N: You know I should stop here, but—I just don't have the heart!) Before them was a magnificent white Shoin style mansion. Kagome estimated it to be four stories high, with the exceptions of some of the towers. There was a garden in the front with a small lake with a couple of cherry blossom trees surrounding it; a mini garden containing Kiku, Chrysanthemum, and Nojigiku flowers. There was a stone path that started at the beginning of the garden throughout to the doors of the mansion.  
  
"It's beautiful," breathed Sango. Shippo and Miroku nodded their heads in agreement. Nefertari just smiled and walked onto the path that led towards the doors. The group followed until Nefertari escorted them into the main hall. It, like the rest of the mansion, was richly decorated with artifacts and tapestries from around the world, and interiors paved with tatami mats and such.  
  
"Now then, I will put you in your rooms, and I will tell you when breakfast, lunch, and dinner will be served and where you may, or may not travel inside. I WILL have meetings with lords, ladys, and other important people," Nefertari spoke as she led them down the Eastern corridor. She showed Kagome and Sango their rooms on the right of the hall. "All right, girls. Your rooms are right next o each other's and boys, your rooms are across from theirs."  
  
Shippo, if you look in the gold chest, you'll see some toys that you can play with that my broth--, I mean, I played with when I was young," she said as she patted him on the head. "Thanks Ari," chirped Shippo and all, but Inuyasha went to settle into their rooms. He just followed her down the hall into her room. "I know you almost said brother. Why didn't you finish it," Inuyasha asked at Nefertari walked behind a changing screen.  
  
"I can't really tell you, pup," she said from behind it. After a moment or two, she came out wearing an expensive, golden robe with her hair held up in a bun with two crystal sticks. "I know that you are hiding things from us. You can tell me," Inuyasha said while Nefertari sat down in front of her vanity mirror. He stood behind her watching her every movement. "I will tell you only one of my secrets. The rest are for me to tell when I want to, if I want to," she said in a low whisper as she looked at his reflection.  
  
"Spit it out, already," snapped Inuyasha crossing his arms impatiently. Nefertari closed her eyes. "You're right. I'm not a noble woman. I'm not even a lowlife demon. I am... a princess," she said solemnly.  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~/~/ Kitty-San: OOOOO! I love this type of fic! What do you call it?  
  
Tari-Sama: It's angst, Kitty. Anyway, the descr. of the palace was Kitty's research!  
  
Kitty-San: Thank you, thank you, very much! *Elvis pose*  
  
Tari-Sama: *scooches away from Kitty* OOOKKKKKAAAYYYY then. Read and review peoples! Ja!  
  
Kitty-San: HOT DOGS WILL RULE THE WORLD!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HA! HA! 


	7. The Sad Truth and An 'Interesting' Propo...

Tari-Sama: I am back with another chappy of 'Desert Rose', and... Kitty? What the hell are you doing?!  
  
Kitty-San: *playing disco music in the background* I'm doing the hustle! *dances disco badly*  
  
Tari-Sama: Stop that. You're scaring me and probably the people who are reading this fic.  
  
Kitty-San: *stops* ~___~ Meanie!  
  
Tari-Sama: Right. Back to what I was saying, Here's the new chappy and...and... ... ... ... ~______________~ Grrrrrr! DAMN IT KITTY! YOU MADE ME FORGET WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY!!!  
  
Kitty-San: O__O oops! *starts running from Tari*  
  
Tari-Sama: *chases Kitty*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody of Inuyasha (copyright of Rumiko Takahashi) except my characters (Tari, Malakai, etc.)! So please...DON'T SUE ME! ^.^ Ja- ne!  
  
"" means talk, '' means thought, ** ** means scene change or action  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/  
  
Inuyasha blinked. 'She... she... was a PRINCESS' he thought as she bent her head down to look at her ringed fingers. "Yes, a princess. Are you happy now," she snapped as she got up from her vanity and sat on her bed. Inuyasha nodded and walked out of her room. After he left, Nefertari broke out into tears.  
  
**AT SESSHOUMARU'S PALACE**  
  
Sesshoumaru was looking through scrolls and articles of writing trying to get more information on 'his' Nefertari. 'Why can't I find any information about her,' he questioned in his mind before looking over another piece of parchment. His little toad-like imp, Jaken, rushed in with a piece of scroll in his arms. "Lord Sesshoumaru! I found information about that demoness. It came from a far away land," he said as he gave it to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru took at and looked at over. He smirked as he kept on reading. "So our little demoness is a princess. A powerful one at that," he said as he skimmed through the scroll, "She also has three younger brothers. Her biological brother, Ramose, and her two half brothers, Setae and Thutmose. "  
  
Her father is a demon king, but lost his left eye in battle before she was born. He replaced it with a gold eye, and left with a scar going down his eye. Her mother had an affair behind her husband's back with two other men. The first affair resulted in the birth of Setae, and the second one ended in the birth of Thutmose," Sesshoumaru smirked. 'Looks like I have a complete history on her,' he thought.  
  
He looked through it until something caught his eye. "She had a husband, but the fool didn't mate with her. He died in a battle before he could have the chance to," he shook his head. Sesshoumaru looked at it until he found a name. 'Malakai. That's his name,' he thought.  
  
Jaken looked at his master as he read the scroll aloud. He had a feeling that his master would use this information as a weakness against the demoness, now known as Princess Nefertari, heir of the Egyptian throne.  
  
**BACK AT NEFERTARI'S MANSION**  
  
The dinner bell rung to call Nefertari and the Inu gang to eat. All, but Nefertari made it into the dining room, and settled down to eat. While they ate, Nefertari walked in wearing a white halter dress top and floor length skirt with her hair still up in the bun. "Sorry I'm late. I was just catching up on things," she said apologetically as she sat down at the head of the table and started to eat. "We understand. Don't worry about it," Kagome said smiling at her.  
  
A knock was heard throughout the room. Nefertari set down her oden. "Who could it be at this time of evening," she said as she got up. Nefertari walked over to the door and gasped, "S-s-s-Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Well, we meet again, princess," he said as he walked through the door into the dining room. Inuyasha and Miroku stood up and took defensive stances. "What are you doing here," snarled Inuyasha as he took out Tetsuiaga. "SIT," yelled Kagome as Inuyasha face-faulted into the marble part of the dining room floor. "It's all right, Kagome. If 'Lord' Sesshoumaru wants to speak to me, he can. Please sit," Nefertari motioned to the seat to her left.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and sat. Nefertari offered him some food, but he refused. "I come here to talk to you, princess," he said as he drank some green tea. There was a silence in the room. "What does he mean by 'princess'," Miroku asked after a long silence. Nefertari looked to him sadly.  
  
"I am a princess, indeed, but not of this country," she said as she looked away. "You mean... Egypt," asked Shippo curiously. Nefertari nodded. "Yes, Egypt. I lived with my partly blind father and my brothers Ramose, Setae, and Thutmose," she said glancing at Sesshoumaru out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us," asked Sango. "I couldn't. I know you would treat me as if I am precious cargo. I am not a piece of glass that could be easily shattered," she all, but yelled the last part. Nefertari stood up and rubbed her temples. "We weren't saying you were," piped in Kagome, "You ran away from it didn't you?"  
  
"I had to! I was sick and tired of it! Do you know how hard it is to wake up every day with people around you expecting you to be someone you're not?! Try living with a mother that hates you, a father that is literally dying every minute of his life, and two of your younger brothers treating you like you were nobody. Especially since your mother leaves your family because of your first born child, me," Nefertari said almost crying. Sesshoumaru stood up and held her while she cried.  
  
Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara couldn't believe all that she went through. That this woman, who was so kind enough to let them stay in her home and eat her food, suffered through hardships that were similar to their put together. Nefertari stopped her crying. "Excuse me," she said before walking out of the dining room to hers. Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What do you want," snarled Inuyasha keeping a hand on the hilt of his sword. Sesshoumaru smirked. "I came to ask Nefertari to be my mate," he said casually.  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/  
  
Kitty-San: *is still running from Tari* I'M SORRY!!!  
  
Tari-Sama: That's okay. Please read and review!  
  
Kitty-San: O__________________O that's it?! THAT'S ALL YOU WANTED ME TO SAY TO STOP YOU FROM CHASING ME?!?!?!  
  
Tari-Sama: ^_^ yep!  
  
Kitty-San: *faints from exhaustion* @________@ 


	8. NOTE FROM KITTYSAN!

Kitty-San: *bouncing up and down* Hi peoples! Tari-sama is out of town. She won't be back till appr- appar- opp- about Friday, because she is at a competition and on vacation, so review to tell her good luck and have fun! I am telling you this why? I have no idea ^_______________^!  
  
You will have to wait a while for chappy 9 and 10 of 'Desert Rose', but in the meantime I will sing opera for you! *Sings opera badly and breaks glass*  
  
Uhh... you didn't see that, nor hear that. *gets hit with tomatoes* *runs* Like I said... please try to keep your suspense in check! 


	9. The Talk and The Answer

Tari-Sama: Hey everyone! I'm back from competition and my team one first place in regionals!  
  
Kitty-San: *blows noise maker and throws confetti*  
  
Tari-Sama: Thank you Kitty.  
  
Kitty-San: That's what I'm here for! ^____________________^  
  
Tari-Sama: You bet you are! Anyway, here is a new, awaited chappy of 'Desert Rose' that all of you have been aching to read. By the way sorry for not updating, I had writer's block *sweatdrop*  
  
Kitty-San: And anticipated too!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody of Inuyasha (copyright of Rumiko Takahashi) except my characters (Tari, Malakai, etc.)! So please...DON'T SUE ME! ^.^ Ja- ne!  
  
"" means talk, '' means thought, ** ** means scene change or action  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/  
  
There was an awkward silence between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Miroku blinked. "Um...was it me, or did your brother say that he wanted Lady Ari to be his mate," Miroku asked. Everyone around him nodded. "Why would you be interested in HER," Inuyasha asked as he glared at his brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "It is said that her father is an old man. A VERY old man and he is looking for an eligible demon to be his daughter's mate. It seems that Nefertari's younger half-brothers are too young to even know how to be rulers. The old man is unable to get out of his own bed as far as walk around without any assistance," he said as he looked at Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru continued, "She also at one time had a lover. His name was Malakai. They were united in a human marriage, but the fool was not clever enough to fully mate with her and produce an heir before he went off to war and died," he said. "So, you think you can take this Malakai's place in her heart. That kind of thing sticks in a young lover's mind and the surviving beloved is afraid to be with another," said Miroku thoughtfully.  
  
Everyone looked to him. "You actually said something right for once, monk," spoke Inuyasha. "I think one of you girls better talk to Ari," he finished. Kagome stood. "I'll go. Hopefully she'll talk to me about this," she said and walked to where Nefertari's bedchamber was.  
  
Kagome opened Nefertari's door and entered. Nefertari was on her bed holding onto one of her silk pillows. Kagome walked up to the bed and sat beside Nefertari. "Ari? Are you okay," she asked as Nefertari looked up at her. She nodded.  
  
"I'm fine, Kagome. I guess I just had to let it all out. Every time I think about my past, I usually don't cry at all," she laughed, "It has actually made me who I am today. I even think what would happen if all of this had never occurred. I'd probably be stuck in that palace waiting for a boring prince to have as a mate, or husband in your terms."  
  
Kagome nodded. "I kind of know what you're talking about. If I never was dragged out of the well, I probably would lead a boring life with no adventure or anything like that," she said thoughtfully. "I must agree. I think these things happen because they all have a purpose in one's life," Nefertari said with the same thoughtfulness.  
  
Kagome looked at Nefertari. 'She seems so young, but yet... she is so wise at the same time,' she thought and then realized that they left the men and Sango in the dining room waiting for the both of them. "Come on. The others are waiting for us," Kagome said. She and Nefertari walked back down to the dining room to be faced with five patient faces.  
  
"Now then. What did you want to talk to me about, Lord Sesshoumaru, is it," Nefertari asked calmly. Sesshoumaru stepped towards her and took one of her hands in his. (A/N: Kinda like Miroku does! Except he won't do anything perverted!) He cleared his throat. "I wanted to ask you an important question. It depends on the fate of your country, father, and my lands.  
  
I know I can never replace you husband, Malakai, but I will try to be similar to him, if possible," he paused, "Nefertari... will you be my mate?" Nefertari stood there in thought. 'Did he just... Yes, he did. Why do I feel so happy? I feel like I could trust him to be with me and do nothing foolish to separate us,' she thought and looked up at him.  
  
"My answer is...  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/  
  
Nefertari-Sama: ^____^ I know you all are gonna kill me for stopping here, but ya know I LOVE cliffhangers!  
  
Kitty-San: *sharpening an ax*  
  
Nefertari-Sama: O_______________O Um... Um... Kitty? What are you going to do with that?  
  
Kitty-San: *inches closer and closer to Nefertari-Sama with the ax*  
  
Nefertari-Sama: *panicking* Um...please review! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *being chased by Kitty* 


	10. The End Or Is It?

Tari-Sama: Hi people! Here is another chappy of 'Desert Rose' that everybody has been trying to kill me for! Just remember, if you get rid of me... YOU DON'T GET ANY MORE CHAPTERS! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Kitty-San: Uh... Tari?  
  
Tari-Sama: Yeeessss?  
  
Kitty-San: YOU STOLE MY LINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tari-Sama: Oh...why didn't you say so?  
  
Kitty-San:   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody of Inuyasha (copyright of Rumiko Takahashi) except my characters (Tari, Malakai, etc.)! So please...DON'T SUE ME! . Ja- ne!  
  
"" means talk, '' means thought, means scene change or action

"My answer is... yes. Yes I will be your mate," Nefertari said as she looked Sesshoumaru in the eye. Sesshoumaru smiled at her and hugged her close. Nefertari hugged him back softly as she silently cried tears of joy. Inuyasha and the others looked at them.  
  
"They look so happy together," Kagome said holding onto Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha nodded and waked over to the soon-to-be-mates. "Nefertari, since you're going to be my older sister, I want you to make him happy. He needs it," he said as he hugged his 'sister. Nefertari had a shocked expression on her face, but she hugged him back.  
  
Jaken, who followed behind Sesshoumaru, finally spoke. "Well, milord, tis you are going to be a king and lord," he said ecstatically. Nefertari just looked at each other and smiled.  
  
THE NEXT DAY   
  
The Inu gang, Nefertari, Sesshoumaru, and Jaken were standing outside of the home in the bright, sunshine. "Thank you for your hospitality, Ari. We appreciated it," Kagome said smiling at Nefertari. She smiled back. "It wasn't a problem. Just on your travels, come visit us when you can," and with that, Nefertari wave good-bye at her new 'younger brother' and his friends as the left.  
  
Over time, Inuyasha and the others defeated Naraku and regained all the jewel shards, with the help of Kouga, Nefertari, Sesshoumaru, and other allies they had made over the time they had been searching. When the jewel was complete, Kagome wished to be a half demon. By that time, Inuyasha had chosen Kagome over Kikyo. Years went by and Sango and Miroku had two sons, Inuyasha and Kagome had one son and one daughter including Shippo, and Sesshoumaru and Nefertari had three daughter and two sons and another son on the way. Everyone was truly happy from then on to present day Tokyo, Japan.  
  
THE END

Tari-Sama: Sorry about the delay! This is the last chappy of 'Desert Rose', or is it...?  
  
Kitty-San: crying loudly with waterfall tears TT  
  
Tari-Sama: Kitty? What's wrong?  
  
Kitty-San: It's just...sooo...BEAUTIFUL!!!!! THEY ALL HAVE HAPPY ENDING WITH KIDS...AND ...AND...WWWWAHHHHH!!!! TT  
  
Tari-Sama: Kitty! Calm down!! patting her on the back Uh...while I open some doors to let Kitty's flood of tears out, you can send reviews and say if you want an Epilouge or want me to write a new story! Ja- ne!! . 


End file.
